There's Another You and Another Me
by Nerdgasm
Summary: It's a fact that people change and Logan was not an exception. Kendall knew that but he didn't expect it to happen overnight. There must be a logical explanation and there is but he certainly wasn't expecting this. How is this even possible?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know I am really horrible for neglecting my other fics for months now and I'm sorry. I was killed by college work but came back to life after finals only to be massacred again during the holidays. So to make it up to you and instead of working on my older fics, I present you with a new one. This will only be 4 chapters so it will be done. Sorry again for my hiatus status. Please review and tell me what you think of the story or you can just call me a bitch for being a douche of a writer or whatever. Enjoy.**

* * *

"So, tomorrow? Mall? Maybe lunch and a movie?" asked Kendall but more of a statement, his tone edged with a bit of finality giving no room for arguments.

"Su-sure," stuttered the brunette shyly through the phone in an almost inaudible whisper. "I'd love to."

"By the way Logie," began Kendall.

"Yes?" answered Logan more of a squeaked, before exaggerating a cough in desperate need to salvage his masculinity.

Kendall chuckled having caught the embarrassing high pitched sounded that emitted from the brunette. He could imagine Logan's shocked expression, eyes widened, mouth slightly agape, cheeks flushed, the tips of his ears reddening cutely. "I have some errands for my mom before that so you'll have to drive yourself there," he finished.

"Sure, no problem," replied the brunette. "And Kendall?" he added timidly, trailing off, waiting for the blondes response.

"What is it Logie?" he urged.

"Can we go to the bookstore?" Logan asked. "I wanted to buy this book, well more like 3 books to read but if you don't want to we don't have to. You know what, never mind, forget I asked," he rambled on.

"Logan," said Kendall chanting the other's name through the phone to get the frantic brunette to stop.

"You just said lunch and movie so yeah, no bookstore. I don't really need those books anyway. I can jus-," continued Logan, unable to hear his own name being repeatedly said as his mind and lips raced to finish a marathon of words.

"LOGAN! LOGIE-BEAR!" practically yelled Kendall knowing the nickname would halt the continuous string of words currently barreling through his boyfriends lips.

"Wha-uh," mumbled Logan incoherently snapping out of his incessant rambling.

"It's fine Logie. We can go to the bookstore and grab your books," assured Kendall.

"Are you sure?" asked Logan.

"Yes," reassured him again. "Its fine but if I'm running late, you can just go buy it instead of waiting for me."

"Sure but," hesitantly protested Logan.

"But?" echoed the blonde in slight amusement knowing exactly where the conversation was heading.

What comes through the phone, Kendall could only describe as a series of disjointed language from a person that's suffering from a recent attack by a taser, having spastic seizures on the floor.

"Didn't catch that," snickered Kendall.

"IsaidIkindawnatedustogotoget her," repeated Logan in rapid speech.

"Logie, I can barely understand you. How am I suppose to know what you're saying if you don't talk like a normal person," teased the blonde.

Logan let out an exasperated groan like talking itself was the most atrocious activity known to man.

"I said," he articulated more clearly, "I kinda wanted us to go together."

"I know you do," grinned Kendall.

"Then why did you make me say it," he whined.

"I just wanted you to say it," Kendall chuckled.

"I don't like you anymore," pouted Logan.

"Aww, don't be like that Logie. It's just nice to know that it's not just my body that you like," teased Kendall.

"As amazing as your body is, I happen to like everything about you, even your weird little quirks that seem to either impress or distress everyone you meet," admitted Logan quite boldly.

"I like everything about you too," said Kendall, returning the compliment.

"Good," mumbled Logan, exceptionally pleased with himself.

"So," began Kendall with a devious smirk, not that Logan could see.

"Hmm," replied the other, ignorantly bathing in his currently bliss of a mood.

"You think my body's amazing," bluntly stated the blonde.

He burst in laughter when he heard a muffled thud, most likely to be Logan's forehead colliding with his well used desk.

"I-I-I didn't say amazing," denied the brunette.

"I get that you think my body's amazing but which is your favorite?" questioned the blonde.

Logan groaned. "Kendall, we are not having this conversation," he demanded.

"Oh come on Logie, entertain me for a bit," urged Kendall.

"No," whined Logan.

"How about I tell you about my favorites?" suggested Kendall. "I think your body's amazing too."

"KENDALL!" shrieked Logan.

"Like your lips, that pout, I just want to kiss, lick, and bite it till it plump and red," Kendall whispered sensually. "I wouldn't mind those lips of yours being put to work either," he moaned, licking his lips as his imagination ran wild.

"Ke-kendall, s-stop," Logan stuttered, his breath hitching.

"Is that really what you want Logie?" asked Kendall.

"S-stop," he stuttered again.

"As sweet as they are, nothing can compare to-"

"N-no!" interrupted Logan. "Kendall, we are not having phone s-sex. My parents are next door," he hissed.

"Have a little sense of thrill Logie," replied Kendall.

"I'm dating you aren't I?" mumbled Logan in reply.

"Sassy, I like that. Such a turn on," moaned Kendall.

"Good night Kendall."

"No, don't go. I'm so horny Logie," whined Kendall.

"Good night Kendall," said Logan with finality before hanging up the phone.

* * *

-Page Break-

* * *

Kendall sprinted through the parking lot at a break neck pace after a rigorous morning of errands driving back and forth from point A to point B at Mrs. Knight's command. Kendall loves his mother but that woman can sometimes be overbearing and so here he was extremely late to the mall.

While running, dodging mall goers here and there, he reached for his phone to call Logan. Semi-distracted from looking at his screen, he collided quite roughly with an unsuspecting gentleman. The two ended up on the floor, phones skidding along the floor. Kendall scrambled for his before turning back to the person who he unfortunately collided with and was shocked to see that it was Logan.

"Logan," he exclaimed helping him up.

"Sheesh, are you that excited to see me?" asked Logan with a smug grin, dusting his dark skinny jeans.

"Only everyday," he replied back. "I thought you were gonna wait for me at Starbucks?"

"I was gonna ask you the same thing. You said you were waiting for me there," Logan answered, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Oh well," shrugged Kendall and the two started to walk.

"You look different," observed Logan.

"How so?" Kendall asked not exactly sure what Logan means. As far as he knew, he didn't do anything special or different.

"Your clothes are a bit different and you seem to be more, I know don't, confident?"

"Different? I should be asking you the same thing," said Kendall after assessing what Logan was wearing. Gone was the dorky yet adorable sweater vest over a button down shirt. Instead, Logan was sporting a stylish jacket over graphic tee.

"I always dress like this," he answered a bit confused as to why Logan would think that.

"You do?" asked the brunette in disbelief. "And what's wrong with what I'm wearing? Doesn't it look cool?"

"Yeah it's cool but its just not, you know, you," he said truthfully.

"Not me?" whispered Logan, not loud enough for the blonde to hear, eyebrows scrunched up in puzzlement.

"Oh yeah, what do you want to do first, eat lunch or go to the bookstore?" Kendall asked, deciding to ignore the bewilderment and changed the subject.

"Bookstore?" questioned the brunette. "Why the bookstore?"

Kendall looked at Logan like he was insane. "Uh, because you wanted to go," he answered back.

"Did I?" asked the brunette.

"We just talked about this yesterday," Kendall cried out. "How could you not remember?"

"I remember us talking but I don't remember anything about a bookstore. I know I asked you to eat lunch and watch a movie but I didn't say anything about going to the bookstore. In fact, you wanted to go to that music store to get new strings for your guitar," reminded the brunette.

"Guitar strings? Why would I buy guitar strings? I don't own a guitar," barked Kendall.

Logan's head snapped to the blondes. "You don't own a guitar?" exclaimed the brunette in vexation. "You own 4 different models," he countered.

"No I do not. Four hockey sticks yeah, but not guitars," explained Kendall. "And I remember that it was me who asked you to lunch and a movie," insisted Kendall, emphasizing his initiative in this outing.

"What is wrong with you today?" asked Logan in bafflement. "First, you weren't waiting at Starbucks, then the clothes, then the guitar, and now you're telling me that it was you who planned today? You are acting extremely bizarre right now," he ranted.

"Why are you the one saying all that? I should be the one saying all of that? Since when do you wear this," Kendall said gesturing to Logan's uncharacteristic clothing, "and since when do you not remember something? You remember everything!" ranted Kendall back.

"Oh shit!" boomed Logan.

"Dude, you just swore," exclaimed Kendall.

"Don't you see what's going on?" asked Logan gesturing between the two of them.

"You never swear," panicked Kendall, clearly not over the fact that a profanity escaped his Logie's sweet lips.

"Are you Kendall?" asked Logan in a whisper.

"Of course I'm Kendall," cried Kendall in frustration. "I'm Kendall and you're Logan, my boyfriend."

Then, Kendall's eye's widened in fear as realization sunk in. What if the bookstore wasn't the only thing that Logan has forgotten?

"You are my boyfriend right?" he whispered anxiously.

"I know I have a boyfriend named Kendall, yes," responded the brunette.

Kendall sighed in relief.

"I said I have a boyfriend named Kendall but I don't mean you," elaborated Logan.

"Not me? How can it be not me?" remarked Kendall. "Okay Logan, if this is some kind of a sick joke, you can stop. I didn't even know you could be this cruel. It's like I don't even know you anymore."

"Kendall focus," snapped Logan. "I need you to tell me your name."

"You already know my name. You just said it," the blonde grunted.

"I mean your full name," demanded Logan.

"Seriously Logan, what the hell is going on and why the hell are you asking me to say my full name?" he roared, his level of anger reaching new levels.

"Jesus fucking Christ Kendall, just say your god damn name," sneered Logan.

"Kendall Donald Knight," hissed Kendall with as much intensity.

"Fuck!" thundered Logan.

"The fuck with this, I'm out," fumed Kendall as he tried to storm away from the infuriating brunette.

Before he could even take three steps, Logan grab a hold of his arm and rooted him in place.

"Let go," protested the blonde but the brunette wouldn't let up.

"Kendall wait, don't you see," began Logan. "I'm not your boyfriend. Yes I'm Logan but not your Logan, he explained.

"Excuse me? How can you not be him? You look exactly like him," he pointed out.

"And you look exactly like my boyfriend, Kendall Francis Schmidt," Logan clarified.

Kendall's eyes widened as the piece finally fell in the right places.

"You're not Logan Mitchell are you?" asked Kendall.

"No but I am Logan Henderson who apparently looks like him," chuckled Logan nervously.

"Fuck," deadpans Kendall.

"Yeah, fuck," repeated Logan.

* * *

**AN: I really hope this wasn't horrible. This is the first time that I wrote something in ages so I might be a bit rusty. I like the idea of this story though so hopefully I don't butcher the crap out of it. I might take it down later for editing or rewriting. I just really wanted to put something out there. Like always stay nerdy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm pretty proud of myself for getting this done. I'm sorry to say thought that I might be taking a break soon yet again because school's about to start in 2 days. Really not prepared guys. Anyway, I have breaks before classes so it might not be too bad unless I use those hours to catch up on sleep. Moving on, this is the new chapter (no beta so forgive me for the mistakes). I hope you guys like it. Please leave a review to tell me your thoughts.**

* * *

"I don't know how to feel about this," honestly admitted Kendall after a good minute of just soaking in the mind blowing revelation while starting dumfound at his boyfriends look alike.

Sure the planet is populated by billions of people of all shapes and sizes and one out of those billion was bound look similar to you but to coincidentally have the same first name and at the same time, dating someone who also happens to look like your current boyfriend and have the same name, that just takes the cake. What's more, did they have to be in the same town, at the same mall, at the same time, have their boyfriends wait at the same coffee shop, doing or was about to do the same thing with the exception of one planning to go to the bookstore and the other going to the music store.

This was on a whole new level of bizarre which led to an epiphany that only Kendall Knight could think of. "Is this some sort of parallel universe where everything is opposite and now I'm stuck here?" he asked with too much seriousness.

Logan merely looked at him with utmost disbelief.

"No that would be stupid," huffed Kendall.

Logan's bewilderment deflated substantially. He almost believed that this Kendall was a total hockey head.

"Unless," Kendall started, "Are you a parallel universe traveler cop thing and Kendall is your partner," he whispered, eyes shifting side to side like he's being cautious of being overheard.

Logan's done. Conveniently, the blonde hadn't retracted his head from his whisper which give Logan the perfect angle and opportunity. He smacked the other on the back of the head quite harshly hoping to knock some sense or at least some logic in that brain of his.

"Ow!" bit out Kendall, rubbing a hand at the area. "Shit, did I just blow your cover?" he asked again with seriousness. Clearly the added head trauma backfired and did more damage that good. I guess Logan didn't think it through.

"I think you got checked a little too much on the ice," said Logan. "And no this is not a parallel universe travel shit," he added.

"Definitely not my Logan," murmured Kendall. "If this isn't some parallel universe thing then how come I've never met you or this other Kendall? I've lived here my whole life and I'm pretty sure if someone looked exactly like me lived here I'd know about it."

"That's because we don't live here stupid," countered Logan. "Me and Kendall are just here for a few weeks visiting some relative that I didn't even know existed until about a week ago," he added.

"Oh," exhaled Kendall. "That makes sense."

Logan huffed a tired breath, glad to have cleared up the confusion with an explanation.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date with my boyfriend," said Logan starting to walk away from the blonde.

"Wait!" interrupted Kendall jogging to catch up with the brunette.

Logan reluctantly turned around to face the blonde. "What now?"

"Your going to Starbucks right?" asked Kendall remembering part of the earlier conversation.

"Yeah. Kendall's waiting for me there," confirmed Logan.

"Great, I'm heading out there too," said Kendall. "I'll go with you."

"Sure," agreed Logan resuming his walk.

Kendall chuckled out of nowhere a few seconds later. Logan spared a glance and arched an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Thinking about it, this was pretty funny," revealed Kendall. "I mean what are the odds."

Logan chuckled as well, shaking his head. "Minimal."

"Good thing it was us who met," murmured Kendall.

"Why?" questioned Logan.

"Well I don't know about your Kendall but my Logan wouldn't have said anything if he noticed something different about me," explained Kendall.

Logan grinned. "Kendall would probably think I'm messing with him again and just ignore it."

"Again, good thing it's us that met and not them," repeated Kendall.

Logan laughed sarcastically, border lining maniacally.

Kendall laughed nervously along side Logan sensing the humorless chuckle.

"Why are you laughing like a crazy person?" asked Kendall a little fearfully.

"How can they meet? It's not like they're both waiting at the same place at the same time," explained Logan with so much sarcasm, you could drown.

"You're right. How can they meet?" Kendall mimicked Logan's earlier snicker.

They looked at each other in all seriousness before taking off to Starbucks.

* * *

-Page Break-

* * *

The two made it in record time and found, without much doubt that their Kendall and Logan did meet and are now sitting together at the table with both of them clutching a mug of hot steaming coffee.

Logan Henderson made a move to approach the oblivious two but Kendall stopped him and dragged him out of view.

"What are you doing?" hissed the brunette.

"Don't go there yet," simply said Kendall, taking a peak at the two.

"And why should I listen to you?" questioned Logan.

"I'll never get another opportunity like this," vaguely said Kendall.

"For what?" questioned Logan again. He wasn't exactly following Kendall's train of thought with the vagueness.

"For Logan to cheat on me," explained Kendall.

Logan looked at him yet again like a complete lunatic.

"Let's me see if I'm following you," gritted out Logan, pinching the bridge of his nose, "You don't want to break that up," he said pointing at the general direction of the two, "because you want your boyfriend to cheat on you."

"Yes," exclaimed Kendall like the statement makes complete sense and not totally harebrained.

"You are crazy," pointed out Logan, "and I'm going over there," he finished standing from where they are crouched down.

"Wait," protested Kendall catching the brunette's arm and pulling rather harshly down.

"Crazy," repeated Logan.

"Just hear me out," pleaded Kendall.

Logan grumbled. "Let's hear it."

"My Logan is too nice to do anything bad. This could be my only chance to bust him doing something like this," explained Kendall.

Logan crossed his arms, waiting and still not seeing the benefit behind this scheme. I mean, this Kendall is talking about his Kendall kissing another person. Sure, that person looks exactly like him but it's not him. "So?"

"So, this could lead to guilt and punishment," smirked Kendall, wiggling his eyebrows like the implied sexual situation was too subtle for the brunette to catch.

Logan's own eyebrows rose to new heights, the edge of his mouth curving to match the devious smirk plastered on the blondes face.

"You want to wait until they do something romantic or intimate and then busting them at the act?" asked Logan for clarification, the smirk permanently etched on his face.

"Now you're thinking like a true Knight my friend," complimented Kendall.

Logan got that glazed look in his eyes. "Oh the things that I'll get Kendall to do."

Kendall shivered unpleasantly. "Dude, gross. Stop that," he whined. "Wipe that sex face off your face."

* * *

-Switch Scenes-

* * *

Meanwhile Logan Mitchell is having an internal panic attack. They've been sitting silently for 5 minutes after ordering their drinks. He found it odd that Kendall hadn't ordered his usual. Instead he ordered something peculiar that didn't sound or look remotely appetizing. He heard something about organic but he was more intrigued by Kendall's choice of wardrobe. He also found Kendall's lack of energy, not that he looked bored for now, a little uneasy. This made him feel a bit conscious as the angst began to creep in.

Kendall Francis Schmidt wasn't nervous. He was more cautious than anything. Used to see his boyfriend's antics and uncanny ways of catching him off guard, he was preparing himself for what's to come. Clearly his boyfriend was up to something but this propelled him to a whole new level of cautious. The extent to which Logan had done for this was impressive compared to his usual standards. Kendall scanned the brunette situated in front of him, he was, well dorky. There was no other way of describing the sweater vest over button down and khaki pants. Despite the unsettling clothing, he couldn't help but think it was cute. Still, his guard was up and was just simply waiting for Logan to make the first move.

"Oh god, Kendall's getting bored of me," though Logan, chewing on his bottom lip in worry. "He must be getting sick of me."

Kendall saw the worry in the brunette's features and he was tempted to get baited. At the last minute, he convinced himself otherwise and remained quiet, patiently waiting for more development.

* * *

-Switch Scenes-

* * *

"Aww," cooed Kendall peeking at the two. "Logie's all worried and shy."

Logan felt repulsed by that nickname. "Logie?" he questioned, a bit of the repulsion in this tone.

"What?" questioned Kendall, a bit offended.

"Logie?" repeated Logan, "Really?"

"What is your nickname to your Kendall?" inquired Kendall.

"Kennie," mumbled Logan.

Kendall felt like vomiting and just to prove his point, he exaggerated some gagging for the brunette.

"Fine, touché," admitted Logan.

* * *

-Switch Scene-

* * *

In the meantime the shy brunette was mustering up the courage to take initiative, something that he rarely had done. So far, Logan initiating thing has not been needed in their relationship. Kendall was happy to lead and Logan was content to follow except today. Today, Kendall seemed to be waiting, waiting for Logan to make the first move. Logan felt like this is a test and he's currently failing miserably.

"Come on Logan, you can do this," he thought to himself, "Just reach out and hold his hand," he finished in his head, eyeing the blondes hand that laid just mere inches from his.

Kendall was still staring at him but was persistent. He had that calculated look, accessing Logan's every movement.

Just then, Logan took the dive and just held the other's hand. Kendall looked a bit taken by surprised at the sudden movement but melted away from the touch.

That simple gesture took all of what Logan had. His nerves were fried and hid body went rigid.

"Wow, I never knew he was this great an actor," though Kendall. "It's like a totally different Logan."

Kendall stared at there linked hands if you even call that "linked." The brunette's hand was simply on top of his, unmoving.

Kendall did a mental shrug, a sigh, and initiated. "I'll him this one," he thought before twisting both their hands, linking each fingers together in a loose hold. The brunette seemed distracted and had not caught on the change until a few seconds later. The genuinely startled expression reinforced Kendall's thought on the brunette's acting skills. He was all kinds of impressed. He offered the other a gentle smile which the other returned before looking down bashfully at their intertwined fingers.

Kendall moved their linked hands under the table and rested them on their legs. A bigger smile flashed across the brunettes face. It was infectious and Kendall couldn't help but return it with a bigger one.

Logan's worries melted away after seeing the soft smile from Kendall reaching his emerald eyes. His eyes have always been his absolute favorite about him so he let himself indulge at the happy glint in those emerald orbs even for just a second.

Not wanting to be caught in his worship, Logan broke eye contact and took a tentative sip of his coffee. After setting the mug down, he heard a muffled chuckled. He looked up and caught Kendall grinning at him.

"What?" he asked fully aware that that was the first word that he had said with the exception of the greetings earlier.

"You have a little something," Kendall pointed out, indicating at the smear of whip cream on the brunette's face.

Logan blushed and wiped off the cream but missed several.

"You have some more," Kendall pointed out again.

Logan franticly wiped at his face, still missing some.

Kendall was about to point it out again but thought otherwise. "Here, let me," he offered motioning for Logan to lean in. The brunette did as he was told while Kendall leaned in and wiped the remaining cream off.

The close proximity caught both of them off guard and they both seem to freeze, their faces mere inches. The tension and anticipation was thick.

* * *

-Switch Scene-

* * *

The two finally got what they were waiting for. In short moments, they will pounce at the opportunity and rake in the rewards. They readied themselves, inching their way at the unsuspecting blonde and brunette.

* * *

-Switch Scene-

* * *

Logan gulped and he could see Kendall's gaze following the bob of his Adam's apple. Kendall subconsciously licked his lower lip in anticipation, eyes focusing back at the chocolate orbs.

"Just do it," contemplated Logan. "Do it," he urged himself.

Using his reserves in courage, Logan took the remaining gap and sealed their lips. The kiss wasn't heated. It was soft and innocent. They both tentatively moved their lips in complete synchrony, no one was leading, no one was following; it was just them. The kiss ended just as fast as it started.

Something seemed off for the both of them. It didn't feel quite right if their scrunched eyebrows were an indication. Before they could even utter a word, they were interrupted.

"Ahem," said two voices in unison.

The seated pair turned to see the source. When they saw who the two were, they started in shock, eyes widening, and mouths slightly agape.

"Hello Logie/Kennie," said the two greeted with unpleased expressions.

"Hi Kendall/Logan," the seated two replied in pure shock.

* * *

**AN: I loved reading how you guys thought this was a parallel universe switch thing. Now that I think about it, it did sorta had that ****kind of direction but no it's not. I've had this idea for a while now and I finally got to do it. I said that there will be 4 chapters but now I'm thinking 5. Anyway, again please tell me what you think. Like always, stay nerdy.**


End file.
